


Sick Day (Or Three)

by daisygirl101



Series: The Missing Moments [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Caretaking, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Married Life, One Shot, Smut, sick!Link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25433257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisygirl101/pseuds/daisygirl101
Summary: "I'm not sick," he kept telling you. It didn't matter how many times he denied it; you could still hear him cough and sniffle and sneeze.You had a hard time not telling him 'I told you so' when you ended up taking care of him.
Relationships: Link (Legend of Zelda)/Reader, Link (Legend of Zelda)/You, Link/Reader
Series: The Missing Moments [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746286
Comments: 18
Kudos: 194





	Sick Day (Or Three)

**Author's Note:**

> So this was written a few weeks back as a thank you, since Where the Heart Is just passed 500 kudos! I'm so blown away by the support you all have given my work. I wholeheartedly enjoy writing for all you and I love reading your thoughts on my little work of words. Thank you so much for your continued support and words of kindness. You're all wonderful people and every one of you deserves their own Link.
> 
> This takes place during the time gap in Where the Heart Is. You do not need to read that story first, but there may be some references to it in this oneshot. Enjoy! :)

You hummed happily as you stirred the pot on the stove. You looked through the closed window of your home at the bridge between the house and the rest of Hateno. There was no sign of your husband yet.

Link had been away for about a week. Queen Zelda had sent him out to the Rito Village to help Teba with some new ancient technology-based weapons. The Queen wanted the rest of Hyrule to have the same technology that was available to her own personal guards in the event another apocalypse happened. She felt Hyrule had a better chance if they had more resources distributed.

Link had traveled with the few knights who went to help teach the differences between the original bows and the new ones. He was supposed to be back before dark tonight, so you were busying yourself with the hot soup on the stove. The steam from the broth warmed you from the cold outside.

Hateno had been covered in a light blanket of snow during the day. It was a rarity to see snow so far down from the mountains, but it had been an especially cold winter thus far. You had the fireplace by the couch going to keep the room warm. So far, it was doing its job.

You looked at the bird meat that was just beginning to brown over the flame beside the soup pot. Tonight was going to be cucco noodle soup, one of your favorites for a cold night. You were waiting for the homemade noodles to be done, something that you managed to throw together after finding some Tabantha wheat and bird eggs. You looked outside again and noticed the wind had picked up. You set down the wooden spoon and grabbed the heavy blanket by the door. You shoved your stocking-clad feet into a pair of boots and stepped into the frigid cold.

You walked around the corner to see Elisabet, your noble stead, bundled up under some blankets. You walked to the stable beside the house and threw another one over her to protect her from the snow. You grabbed the nearby shovel and tried to push out as much snow from the open stable as you could. "Sorry girl, it's the best I can do until Link and I get around to building more walls for you. I hope it helps a little," you said and pat Elisabet's nose. She whinnied in reply, a sign that she was thankful for the extra warmth.

You made your way back into the warmth of your Hateno home and over to the stove. You stirred the bubbling pasta noodles and the sizzling meat. While those were finishing up, you started to slice the carrots you got from the marketplace a few days ago. You looked over your shoulder at the door again- still no sign of Link. You tried not to let it disappoint you too much. You knew he couldn’t be far.

You continued to keep yourself busy with the soup. You dumped the boiling water from the pasta and replaced it with cream and the juice from cooking the bird meat. You threw in the cooked meat and carrots before giving it a stir. Now you just needed to keep it warm until Link came home.

As if on cue, the door swung open, and in walked your husband. He brushed the snow from his golden hair and closed the door behind him with his heavy boots. You excitedly turned and threw yourself at him in a close hug before he even had a chance to set his stuff down. "You're home!"

"Hi, my flower." The minute the words left his mouth you knew there was something going on. He sounded hoarse, like he had a sore throat or a stuffed up nose. You leaned back from the hug and placed your hands on his shoulders. You gave him a curious look and a smirk.

"How was the trip?"

"Good, but I'm awfully tired. What were you making for dinner?" he asked as he set his bags and gear down by the door. You knew for sure that something was going on now. Link could smell food from a mile away, and he definitely loved the cucco noodle soup you made. You noticed his red nose and pink cheeks that you originally thought were from the cold weather.

"How are you feeling?" you asked and crossed your arms, giving Link a knowing look. He unzipped his heavy fur coat and hung it to dry from the snow. He was still dressed in a warm soft sweater and an undershirt.

"Oh, just tired. You know how those long journeys are," he said while avoiding your eyes. He unlaced his boots and set them by the door. He stopped his motions when he noticed your glare. "What?"

"You're sick, aren’t you?" Link was a good liar. He was stone-faced, quiet, reserved, and only said what needed to be said. But you knew him well enough to see through his schemes.

"No," he replied too quickly. He sneezed less than a second later. You shifted your weight from one foot to another and continued to glare at him. He sighed and threw his hands up defensively. "Okay, my boot slipped and I fell into the icy lake out by the Rito Village yesterday. I was totally fine other than being really cold. Ever since I fell, I can't stop coughing or shivering and it's really not that big of a deal and I'm fine," he quickly explained and huffed. You reached up and pressed the back of your hand to his cheek. You gasped in shock.

"Link, you're freezing! You know I hate when you don’t take care of yourself, dummy! C'mon, over to the fireplace right now," you demanded and grabbed his arm. Link was significantly stronger than you were, so he knew he could pull himself from your grasp at any moment. But the thought of making his own movements exhausted him. His brain was just tired from even thinking about not listening to you.

You stopped in front of the couch and pushed down on his shoulders until he sat down. You threw another log into the fireplace to make sure the heat didn’t die out. You ran upstairs and grabbed all of the blankets from your bed. You rushed back down the stairs and over to the couch. "You're really overreacting, love. It's just exhaustion."

"No, it's not. Don’t try to flatter me into not caring," you replied and wrapped the blankets around Link. The more you looked at him, the more you realized how exhausted he looked, and not just from traveling. He stared into the fire as you bundled him up. "I made cucco noodle soup for dinner. Let me get you a bowl," you said and stood from the couch. Link wordlessly nodded. You made your way over to the stove and grabbed two bowls from the cabinet above. You poured soup into both bowls and brought them over. The bowl warmed Link's bare palms as he dug in. You sat beside him on the couch and ate your soup as well. "How did the ancient technology go?"

"Really well," Link said with a nod. "It seems like the Rito are trying to develop a way to use their own designs with ancient technology. It should be interesting," he said with a nod. He opened his mouth to say more, but a fit of coughs rattled his rib cage instead. You moved your soup bowl into your left hand and placed your right on his back.

"Aw, you poor thing. I'm sorry you're sick."

"I'm not sick," he denied, despite having a raspy voice. "I'm just tired."

"Hey, sickness doesn’t discriminate, even when it comes to the Hero of Hyrule," you joked and finished the last few spoonfuls of soup. You noticed Link's bowl was empty in his hands. You stood and carefully took the wooden bowl from his palms. He looked up with a smile. You reached down and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"Thank you for the soup. It was delicious, as always," he said as he looked up at you with his innocent blue eyes. Your heart melted as you smiled at him. He looked so vulnerable and harmless cozied up on the couch. You knew you were lucky to see Link this way. "I brought you some wildberries from the mountains. I was hoping you might make one of those fruit pies…?" he begged with his big eyes and slight pout. You put your hand on your hip and smirked.

"If you wake up tomorrow without looking sick at all, I'll make the pie tomorrow afternoon. If you're still sick-"

"I'm not sick."

"-then you have to stay here, in the house, for the next three days and let me take care of you. I need you to get better," you said and brushed your thumb across his jaw. He frowned and sighed.

"Fine. But I'm not sick," Link whined again. You chuckled and walked the empty bowls to the sink.

"Oh, we'll see."

* * *

It took every bit of willpower in you not to say 'I told you so' the next morning. When you woke up, Link was still fast asleep beside you. It was strange for him; Link was an early riser. You sat up and pushed his blond locks back from his face. His skin was clammy and hot to the touch. You snickered. Link was definitely sick, regardless of how much he denied it.

You threw on one of Link's shirts and fixed your pajama shorts before making your way downstairs. You threw on a pair of boots. You grabbed a kettle and made your way outside into the snow with the intention of making a pot of tea. You filled the pot with water and set it over the stove outside. After going back in to grab a few tealeaves you saved for days like these, you tossed the tealeaves into the kettle and let it sit upon the fire until it whistled. You gathered your supplies and went back into the home.

You kicked your boots off so your feet could feel the warmth of the wooden floor. You set the kettle on the counter as you heard movement coming down the stairs. You turned and saw Link, fully dressed, clumsily walking down the stairs. His hair was a mess and he looked flushed. His clothing was unkempt and there were dark circles under his eyes. "And where do you think you're going?"

"Into town. I told Purah I would bring her my findings after the trip to the Rito Village," he said nonchalantly. He sounded worse today than he did yesterday.

"No, you're not. You're sick. Go lie down," you told him and went back to fixing tea. Link didn’t give you a response or even an indication he'd heard you. You turned around again to see him finishing with his boots. You slammed the kettle down and ran over to the door. You put yourself between Link and the front door. You were shorter than Link, but not by much. You crossed your arms and glared up at your husband. "No."

"C'mon, (Y/N), I'm fine," he said before launching into a fit of coughs. Once he finished, he tried to push past you and to the door. You didn’t move, but it was clear Link wasn’t giving up that easily. Remembering that he had dumped his gear by the door last night, you reached down and grabbed his prized sword out of its sheath. You'd held the Master Sword in your hands many times, but it never got any lighter. You had to use both hands to hold it steadily. You and Link knew the sword was almost useless in your hands, but you still aimed the blade at Link anyway. He put his hands up defensively and took a few steps back.

"Get back in bed," you growled. His eyes darted between the sword and your eyes. If there weren't such a threatening look in your eye, he probably would be laughing.

"You are being ridiculous. I feel completely fine, and I need to see Purah. I can't let a cough stop me," he tried to explain. You took a step forward as Link took a step back to avoid being poked by the sharp blade.

"I will go see Purah. You will go back upstairs, get back into comfy clothes, get back in bed, and drink the tea I bring you. I'll bring you food, which you'll eat, and you'll stay in bed until I get back. Do I make myself clear?" Link swallowed the lump in his throat and blinked. You could tell he was weighing his options.

His facial expression shifted suddenly and he gave you a charming smirk. He gently pushed the sword aside with his hand and took a step toward you. He wrapped an arm around your waist and placed the other hand on your cheek. His skin burned your cheek. He chuckled lowly. "Oh my flower, you're so cute. I love how adorable you are when you get worried over me. You take the best care of me, and that’s why I'm not sick," he said and smiled at you.

You weren’t buying his crap for a moment. You placed a hand on his chest and pushed him back. You drove the sword into the wooden floor of your home, plunging it into the floor by about an inch. You pointed a finger into his face. "Flattery will not get you out of this. I will stand here in front of this door all day if I have to." Link crossed his arms and huffed.

"Fine. I'm going back to bed," he said and turned to the stairs. You watched him walk up the stairs and turned to finish the tea finally. You grabbed cups from the cabinet and set them down beside the kettle that was still thankfully hot.

"What do you want in your tea?" you called up to Link. You didn’t get an answer. You turned around and noticed a boot disappearing from your upstairs window. "Link!" you shrieked. You threw the front door open in time to see him climbing out the upstairs window and onto the snow-covered hill below. He jumped down and made a break for the bridge into town. You took off running in your pajama shorts and borrowed shirt, still barefoot. You didn’t even register the cold of the snow below your feet. Since Link wasn’t fully rested, you caught him quickly and jumped on his back, tackling him to the ground a few feet from the wooden bridge.

You shifted and managed to straddle Link's back as he lied face down in the thin layer of snow. You felt him release a heavy sigh as you crossed your arms. He turned his head to the side to give you a side glare. "I've carried you all over the place. What makes you think I won't just shove you off of me?"

"Because you're sick. You sound terrible, you stubborn idiot," you told him. "You are going to kill yourself. I don’t care how you handled being sick on your own. You have a wife now, a wife that is going to take care of you in good times and in bad times, if memory serves correctly," you said, putting an emphasis on your wedding vows. Link was silent for a moment as he thought about your words. You thought he was finally going to listen to you, until he started to attempt to push himself into a pushup with you on his back. You knew he was trying to throw you off of him.

On a normal day, Link could probably do at least a dozen pushups with you sitting on him. You were well aware of all of the muscles in his body developed from months of fighting against Ganon's forces. Today however, he couldn't lift you more than a few inches. You sat there, patiently waiting for him to give up. He finally collapsed onto the ground with his arms sprawled out. "(Y/N)?"

"Yes, Link?"

"I'm sick."

"You don’t say," you replied sarcastically. "Are you going to let me take care of you now?"

"Yeah," he sighed out in defeat.

"So if I get up, you're not going to take off running again, are you?"

"No," he groaned. You waited another moment before standing up slowly. True to his word, Link didn’t move. He slowly rolled over with a groan as he lied in the snow. "I don’t want to get up."

"Link, you have to get up. You'll get even sicker lying there in the snow. C'mon," you replied and stretched a hand out to him. He took your hand slowly and you helped him to his feet. You slung his arm over your shoulders and grabbed ahold of his waist, trying to help support him.

The two of you clumsily made your way back up the stairs and to your bed. You let Link flop back onto the mattress. He fell onto his back with his boots hanging off the edge of the bed. You chuckled at the mess of limbs that was your husband and walked over to remove his boots. You pulled them from his feet and tossed them to the other side of the room.

Next, you moved to straddle him so you could take his belt off. You pulled the leather strap from his pants and tossed the belt aside. You hooked your thumbs into his pants and pulled them from his legs, making sure he was as comfortable as possible. Link watched you curiously. "What?" you asked. He sat up on his elbows and smirked.

"I didn’t realize _this_ was how you were going to take care of me. Maybe I should get sick more often," he teased and sat up fully. His hands traveled to your waist and under your shirt. He traced small circles on your skin with his thumbs. You crossed your arms across your chest.

"You are not well enough for that."

"That’s not really for you to decide," he joked and moved forward to kiss you. He stopped halfway and ducked his head down, letting out a fit of coughs. Link flopped back against the bed and caught his breath.

"Right. Well, I'm going to finish making tea, and then I'll get you something to eat. You'll be okay for a few moments, won't you?"

"Yes, love," he replied. You nodded and left the bedside to finish your tea at last. You unfortunately had to heat up the tea again, but you managed to get the stove inside to light, which saved you from another trip into the cold. While the kettle was heating up again, you lit the fireplace to warm the house from the winter weather.

You poured the tea into two cups and dumped a generous spoonful of honey into one cup. You also reheated some soup from last night, so you could get food to Link faster. With a bowl in one hand and a teacup in the other, you made your way back upstairs to the bedroom. Link was sitting up in bed, now just wearing his trademark navy underwear, looking out the window. You knew he hated being stuck like he was now. You sat on the edge of the bed and handed him the bowl first. He gratefully took it and didn’t waste a moment slurping down soup.

You let him in eat in silence as you looked around the home. You made mental notes of things to do today, like dust the furniture and maybe some laundry, if the pond wasn’t frozen over. Perhaps you'd take a short trip to go visit your best friend, Prima. She might have some other home remedies that could help Link.

Link set the now empty bowl on the nightstand and you handed him the teacup with the honey in it. He took a sip and closed his eyes as the hot liquid soothed his throat. "Thank you," he said quietly as he looked into the teacup. You knew Link still had a hard time relying on other people for help. It was something you were working to change in him. You didn’t want him to struggle without you to lean on.

You leaned forward and pressed a lingering kiss to his warm cheek. You stood from the bed and pushed a piece of golden hair from his face. "You know I'd do anything for you," you told him as you picked up the bowl. "And please don’t go on about how you'll repay me for it. I'm your wife. I don’t do things for you to gain favors. I do things for you because I love you, silly hero," you teased and bopped his nose softly with your index finger. His ears turned red as he shyly nodded. He reached out and gave your hand a squeeze.

"I love you too." You smiled as his hand slipped from yours. You carried the dishes back downstairs and set them in the sink before returning upstairs. You sat at the desk in your bedroom and pulled out your quill and a mostly blank notebook.

"So. Tell me what happened in the village," you said as you looked at Link with an encouraging smile. "I'm assuming you didn’t take any notes to pass off, but I'd be happy to write down your findings and take the notebook to Purah."

He sheepishly nodded and rubbed the back of his neck. "Sometimes you know me better than I do," he said with a chuckle. He sat back in bed with his cup of tea. "It took us a few days to reach the Rito Village. We were hit by snowstorms often thanks to the season. It wasn’t surprising, considering it's been a rather cold winter. What was surprising was how many Silent Princesses still grow this time of year. Every single one reminded me of you, and if I could have brought them all home for you I would have."

A blush crossed your cheeks as you realized Link was no longer dictating what you were supposed to be writing. You looked over your shoulder at him. He was giving you a genuine smile. You fidgeted with a loose piece of hair for a moment. "I don’t think Purah wants to hear about our love life."

Link chuckled and gave a shrug. He continued on anyway. "Once we made it to the village, I did my best to focus on the task at hand. The Rito were excited to see the new technology, as Queen Zelda had written to them months ago about bringing them some." As Link spoke, your hand moved across the page as gracefully and quickly as you could manage. "The bows they had just created were so wonderfully crafted; I had a feeling the ancient technology would blend well with them. They were delicate and beautifully made, but strong and worthy- much like a certain hero's wife," he trailed off. You turned over your shoulder again to see him staring at you innocently over the rim of his teacup. You bit your lip as the butterflies started to fill your stomach.

"I think you're a little off topic again," you teased bashfully. Link knew he couldn’t do much to shower you in his affection physically, so this would have to do for now.

"Nonsense. This is all very important. The warriors of the Rito were obviously the most excited to see the technology. I spoke with Teba as well; his wife and child are doing well. He is in charge of making sure the technology blends well with their traditional style.

"Strangely enough, some young Rito were also very interested in what I had to say. They recognized me from a few years back, and carried on about a woman that rescued one of them that I was with at the time." You stopped writing and smiled as Link went on. You took a moment to savor the memory of your daring rescue. "They went on about how much they missed her, and how kind she was, and how brave she was, and how beautiful she was. I couldn’t help but agree with everything they had to say. Kheel says hi, by the way."

"She's sweet. I miss her," you said and turned in your chair. "Are you going to actually tell me your findings or are you just going to continue slyly flirting with me?"

Link placed a hand on his chest in mock offense. "I haven’t mentioned your name once, (Y/N). I simply have no idea what you're talking about." You smiled sweetly at your husband and turned to continue writing. "We had to make some small adjustments to the tubes we used to store the ancient technology in so they would better fit the Rito's bows. We discovered the ancient technology increased their range by thirty percent and doubled the amount of damage an arrow could provide. We did most of the testing at the Flight Range. I wish I could remember more, but I was so distracted. You see, it was the place this gorgeous Hylian woman told me she loved me for the first time, and I couldn’t think straight. My mind kept going back to her smile and her warmth that I missed so much."

You sighed and put the quill down. Your cheeks were bright red as you thought of the first time you'd told Link you loved him. You were still just dating back then. It seemed so far off. You stood from the chair and made your way over to the bed, where Link was looking utterly innocent despite knowing he was openly flirting. You climbed in and sat beside him and patted your lap. He set the empty teacup down and happily obliged, laying his head onto your lap. Link stretched an arm across your thighs and smiled contently. Your fingers combed through his hair as you smiled down at the fierce hero that was your husband. He looked so peaceful as his eyes slipped shut. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too, my hero. Get some rest; you need it." Link hummed in reply and sighed out. You lied with him until his breathing evened out. Slowly, you climbed out of bed and out from underneath Link. He was still sleeping peacefully when your feet touched the floor and you stood. You tossed a blanket over him and grabbed the notebook from the desk. You got dressed in warm clothing and headed out for Purah's.

* * *

You pushed the doors of the Hateno Research Lab open, grateful for the warmth in the room. Purah looked up from her spot on her favorite bench. You were greeted with a warm smile and a, "Snap!" Purah cheered as you walked over. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Link returned from his trip," you explained. Purah cheered excitedly.

"Oh, I can't wait to hear what my ancient technology can do! When will he be coming by?"

"He won't be," you said with a chuckle. "He's got a bad cold. He's pretty sick."

"That Linky is a stubborn one, isn’t he?" she said with a laugh. "Did he have any notes for me?"

"I wrote down some of the things he dictated to me, but he's pretty out of it," you lied. "Hopefully he'll be able to tell you more when he feels better," you explained and handed over the notebook. Purah took it excitedly.

"Thanks, (Y/N)! I can't wait to read this. Link is lucky to have you to take care of him. I know I couldn’t put up with his stubbornness," she joked. You nodded and chuckled with her.

"Yeah, he's a handful sometimes. I should get back down the hill to him. Come by in a few days; he should be better by then."

"I will! Thanks again," she cheered and gave you her traditional pose. You smiled and turned to start the trek down the hill.

Your boots crunched through the snow as you passed by the Great Ton Pu Inn. You stopped for a moment and looked at the double doors. Deciding you had a few minutes, you made your way up the steps and into the lobby.

Prima was leaning on the counter, looking ridiculously bored. On the other side of the counter stood Manny, a man who would do just about anything to win Prima's affections. You stepped further into the lobby and waved to Prima. She caught notice of you and instantly perked up. Manny rambled on. "Manny! I am sorry, but I just remembered I have to go. See you later," she said quickly and stepped away from the counter. He looked confused as she quickly made her way over to you and took your hand. Prima took you into her room and shut the door quickly. "Ugh, my angel. How can I ever repay you?"

"I just stopped by to say hi, so I guess it's your lucky day," you joked. Prima had become your best friend since you moved to Hateno. There really wasn’t anyone else like her.

"Blessing acknowledged. Did Link come home yet from his top secret assignment that I want to know nothing about?" she asked and moved to fix her bed sheets. She always joked that she was afraid to learn about anything Link did in relation to the castle, for fear she would 'know too much' and someone would come for her and her classified secrets.

"Yeah, he did. He's actually why I can't stay long. He's pretty sick. It's a cold, I think," you said and crossed your arms.

"Oh no. That’s rough, especially this time of year. How's he holding up?"

"Not terribly, I suppose. You know how stubborn he gets. I should get back and make sure he's okay. I've been gone for an hour," you said as you noticed the way the shadows had moved outside.

"Wait, I've got just the thing!" she exclaimed and hurried over to the shelf above her desk. "You have a bathtub in your house now, right?"

"Yeah, we managed to build a washroom underneath the loft," you exclaimed. Prima pulled a jar from her shelf and excitedly handed it to you.

"Here! It's a mix of several herbs. They help with cold symptoms when soaked in a bathtub. Hopefully they help. I know it's my favorite thing to do when I'm sick, and when I'm not sick! You can never treat yourself too well," she joked as you took the jar from her hands.

"Thanks Prima. I owe you one."

"It's the least I can do for you chasing off Manny. I owe you a thousand favors for that."

* * *

You pushed the door to your home open slowly. There was no sign of Link on the first floor. The fire had started to die out and the home wasn’t as warm as you remembered it being. You shut the front door behind you and set the jar of herbs down on the table. You turned to go up the stairs. Link was still lying in bed, but you were worried when you heard his uneven breathing. You quickly crossed the room to the bed.

You placed a hand on his forehead. It felt like he had broken through his small fever, but he was still pretty warm. You realized he was probably hot under all of the blankets. You pulled back the covers and tried to cool him down a little. Link stirred in his sleep and rolled onto his back. You leaned down and placed a kiss on his cheek. His eyes fluttered open and he smiled when he realized it was you beside him. "Hey." His voice was hoarse and he still looked tired.

"Hey. How are you feeling?"

"A little better. Did you go see Purah?"

"I did. Everything is taken care of, don’t even worry your brave little head over it," you joked and ruffled his blond locks. His smile grew. "I was thinking about making that pie you wanted. Do you want to come downstairs and lie on the couch for a little bit?"

"As long as you get the fireplace going again," he replied. You nodded and stood from the bed. Link sat up and let the blankets fall from his bare chest. You hesitated for a moment before gathering the blankets and heading downstairs. If he wasn’t sick, there were other things you would probably be doing with him.

You tossed the blankets onto the couch and made your way over to the kitchen. You gathered the wildberries Link brought back from the mountains and started to rinse them. Link came down the stairs a few moments later. His hair was ruffled every which way and he looked sleepy. He walked over to the couch and flopped onto it without another word. "Prima gave me a jar of herbs that she usually soaks into water and bathes in when she's sick. I thought you might want to try it," you called out to Link. There was no answer.

You set the berries down and walked over to the couch. You snickered and shook your head. With his limbs thrown all over the place, Link was already fast asleep. You hoped the long hours of rest would help him feel better faster. You went back to the kitchen and started making piecrust.

* * *

Hours passed and Link hadn’t moved a muscle. The pie was cooling on the kitchen counter. You kept yourself busy with books and tending to the fireplace. He was still sound asleep when you walked onto your front porch to admire the stars for a moment.

It was a particularly clear night in Hateno. Most of the snow had melted, leaving little ice puddles across your grass and the bridge into town. You stuck your head around the corner to check on Elisabet and Epona. Both horses were fast asleep. You figured Epona would need some time off after the cold trip to the Rito Village.

You heard shuffling inside your home. You turned and walked back inside to see Link standing in front of your homemade pie. He had a plate in one hand and a knife in the other. He was just about to cut the pie, but stopped when he noticed you watching him. He had been caught red-handed. "That doesn’t look like dinner to me," you said.

"I'm sick. I get to eat what I want," he replied with a pout. You walked over and gently took the knife from his hands. Slowly, you made the first incision into the golden crust.

"How big of a piece for my _poor sick husband_?" you teased, putting an extra emphasis on 'sick'. Link pouted at you for a moment and frowned. You giggled and placed a kiss on his cheek. You moved the knife to a spot in the pie. "Is this enough?"

"A little more," he begged. You laughed again and moved the knife farther.

"This?"

"Just a little more." You shook your head and moved the knife more. You were almost at a quarter of the pie.

"Is _this_ enough?"

"That’s perfect," he confirmed and kissed your cheek as you sliced the pie.

"You sound better," you said as you scooped the pie slice onto Link's plate.

"I feel better. All that sleep did wonders. I still feel like I could sleep for another three months though," he said and took a fork from a drawer. You took a smaller slice for yourself and grabbed your own fork.

"Then let's enjoy pie and head to bed early tonight. I wouldn’t mind. I'm pretty exhausted from taking care of this poor sick guy," you joked. Link glared at you for a moment before going to sit at the table. You joined him and ate the pie together in a comfortable silence.

"What's in the jar?" Link asked and nodded to the jar on the table.

"It's from Prima. It has a bunch of herbs in it. She said that whenever she feels sick she takes a bath and puts the herbs in the bathwater. I thought you might want to try it out," you said and ate another bite of pie.

"Would you join me in the tub?" he asked curiously.

"Probably not, but I'd be there to take care of you," you answered honestly.

"Well, that does make it a little less fun. But a hot bath sounds wonderful," he said and set his fork down. Unsurprisingly, Link had finished every crumb on the plate. "The pie was delicious, just like you always make it," Link said and smiled at you. It was one of those genuine smiles, the ones that always made you blush.

"Thanks, I'm glad you liked it. Do you want me to draw you a bath?" You said and stood from the table. You gathered the dishes and set them in the sink to be washed later.

"Mmm, yes please," Link replied. You walked over to him and bent down to kiss his forehead. "Thank you for taking such good care of me."

"Of course. It's been a pleasure," you replied honestly. "I'm glad you're leaning on me more. I know it's hard, but today was really great progress," you said and pushed his blond hair behind his ear. Link's ears turned bright pink at your words before you walked away to fill the tub. He watched you go with stars in his eyes. He wasn’t sure what he did to deserve you, but you really were the goddess's greatest gift to him.

After several minutes of bringing water into the house from the pond to fill the tub, you put a pot full of hot stones under the tub to warm the water. Link patiently waited on the couch, wrapped in blankets. He watched you as you went back and forth. He liked watching the way you walked when you were at home. There was something different in your step, as if you were more relaxed in your shared home. He silently wondered if it was something you had picked up from him.

You rolled up the sleeves of your tunic and leaned on the doorway to your washroom. "Ready whenever you are," you said to him. Link stood from the couch and stretched lazily. He slowly walked over to you, still partially asleep. You admired his form as he ran a hand through his hair. He stopped in front of you with a lazy seductive smirk.

"Hi."

"Hi," you replied quietly.

"You are very beautiful," he muttered under his breath and dipped his head to kiss your neck gently. His hands cupped the back of your head and titled it back slightly so he could have better access to your skin. He started to nibble on your skin at the base of your neck, making you let out a few breathy gasps.

The silence and calm of the home only amplified the heat you were starting to feel. You had told yourself all day that Link wasn’t well enough for anything, but you were starting to second-guess yourself. He seemed much better than he had that morning, and one little round of sex wasn’t going to make him that much worse. When Link's hands drifted down to the hem of your shirt, you knew you were a goner.

Link took a step back from you and pulled the shirt from your body. He dropped it to the floor, as it no longer served a purpose. You expected to feel a chill cross your bare chest thanks to the cold weather outside, but you didn’t. Instead, you could only feel the heat coming from Link's own skin, instantly making you want to be closer. You swallowed hard as Link's hands trailed down your chest, leaving a burning sensation as they went. He dipped his head again and kissed his way from your neck down to your chest, letting his tongue drag across your right breast. You tangled your hands in his hair and leaned your head back against the doorframe, lost in another world.

Link took his time in dragging his tongue across to your other breast. He looked up at you with innocent blue eyes, watching your every move. He knew your body well and knew what really made you tick, but he still loved seeing you get lost in the moment.

After a minute, he stepped back and took your hand, pulling you over to your couch. You didn’t fight him as he sat down and pulled you onto his lap. You straddled your husband as he moved his mouth back to your chest. You gripped his shoulders and started to grind against him. He had been gone for more than a week, meaning he was probably on the more desperate side of things. Once you started pressing your core into his lap, he had to stop and throw his head back. He let out a sinful moan as you moved your hips against him.

His hand moved from your hip down to the warmth between your legs. He brushed his fingers across your pants, knowing he was pressing just hard enough to tease you. The motion made you roll your hips and let out a low moan. Link tipped you to the side until you fell onto the couch on your back. He pulled your pants and underwear from your body, starting to lose patience. He placed his hand beside your head to support himself as his other hand dipped into your folds. Link's smirk grew; you were definitely wet for him.

He longed to drag his tongue through your wet folds, but he was afraid to push his luck with his cough and sore throat. Instead, he settled for using two fingers to tease you slowly. You shivered as you felt him spread his fingers apart and stretch you gradually. "More Link, please."

"You want something more filling?" he asked lowly. You nodded eagerly. "You have no idea how much I missed your body while I was gone. Nothing satisfies me like you do," he said before nipping playfully at your ear. You felt chills run down your body in anticipation.

Link sat back and pulled his navy underwear off, tossing them aside with your pants. He guided himself to your opening and slid in slowly. You moaned out as he filled you. You wrapped your legs around him, trying to push him as deep into you as possible. Link groaned as you shifted and tightened around his cock. Without warning, he started thrusting into you recklessly. You threw your head back and let him have his way with you.

Link moved a hand down to the space between you. He gently played with your clit until he found that spot that you loved so much. You were seeing stars as every move sent pleasure through your body. You knew you weren’t going to last long. "Fuck, Link," you groaned.

Once he felt you tighten around him slightly, he smirked. He had definitely found that sweet spot you had. He focused on the same motion with his thumb as he pounded into you. You climbed higher and higher until you felt your body break into a thousand pieces. You cried out as you felt your release. Link continued to fuck you until he found his own release. You gasped for breath as he slowly slid out from you. He collapsed beside you on the couch, his arm and leg sprawled across your body. "You have no idea how badly I needed that, how badly I needed you," he whispered as he caught his breath. You chuckled and tangled your fingers into his hair.

"I missed you while you were gone. Please take me with you more often," you begged. Link sat up and smiled. He placed a light kiss on your nose, making you smile.

"I'll see what I can do."

"Still want that bath? The water is probably still warm," you said and traced the edge of his jaw with your thumb.

"Very much so. Will you join me?"

"Sure," you replied. Link sat back and pulled you up to sit with him. "Go get in the tub. I'll bring you another cup of tea for your throat," you said and nodded to the washroom. He smiled and wrapped his arms around you in a close hug. You returned the embrace happily.

"You're too good to me. You know I don’t deserve your heart of gold," he told you quietly.

"That’s ridiculous. You're my hero. You have my heart. Besides, you spoil me all the time. The least I can do is take care of you," you told him and sat back from the hug. Link brushed his nose against yours before leaving the couch and heading into the washroom. You got up and fixed him another cup of tea.

When you walked into the washroom with the tea in hand, Link was in the tub, leaning back against the edge. He had his eyes closed and he looked content. The water just left his shoulders and head visible. When he heard the clinking of the teacup, he opened his eyes and extended a hand to you. You handed the teacup to him and walked back into the living room to grab the jar of herbs.

You sprinkled some of the herbs into the bathwater and watched as they slowly dissolved. Link took a sip of his tea and hummed in content. "If I had to get sick again just to live in this peaceful moment, it would all be worth it," he said and smiled at you. "Are you going to join me?"

"Sure," you said. Link sat forward and let you climb in behind him so he could sit in your lap. Once you were comfortable, he sat back against your chest, letting his head rest on your breasts. You laid your cheek on top of his head and enjoyed the serenity of the moment.

You sat in a comfortable silence as Link sipped his tea. You placed a hand on his forehead. "You're not warm anymore. How do you feel?"

"At ease," he replied. "Once I get some solid sleep with you tonight, I'm sure I'll feel great again tomorrow. I guess I'm lucky I have such a great wife," he said. You chuckled.

"Your wife is lucky that she has a great husband, even if he is a stubborn idiot sometimes," you teased and kissed the top of his head. You could see the faint pink tint on Link's ears. You loved getting him so flustered.

"I hope I don’t get you sick, too," he admitted shyly. "But I would take care of you if I did. I'd do anything for you," he said.

"Would you be willing to tell me about your trip as we cuddle tonight?" you asked.

"Of course. Whatever the lady wishes to hear, she may."

* * *

Link woke up the next morning cozied up to you in bed. He sat up and took a deep breath, relieved that he didn’t feel so exhausted anymore. You were still asleep beside him, so he decided to make you breakfast. He climbed out of bed and snuck down the stairs, skipping the creaky board intentionally.

Link was busy cooking eggs when you finally got up. You slowly came down the stairs, looking like a bedhead mess. You rubbed your tired eyes and sat at the table, instantly letting your head fall onto the wooden surface. "Good morning, gorgeous." You didn’t answer him. Link frowned and set his spoon down. He walked over to you and knelt beside your chair. "Hey, are you okay?"

You slowly lifted your head. There were dark circles under your eyes and your skin looked flushed. You felt groggy and every step felt like you were wading through a pond. Link's eyes widened. "Oh boy, are you…"

"I'm sick," you replied and groaned.

Link looked over his shoulder at the Master Sword and his boots by the door. He was supposed to go see Purah today and then test out the ancient technology for himself. He turned back to you and smiled.

He could take another sick day to care for you. Or maybe another three. Truthfully, he'd give the world if it would make you happy. "Hey," he said, getting your attention. "Don’t worry about it. I'll take care of you."

And for the first time that morning, you smiled.


End file.
